ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Christer Olsson
| birth_place = Arboga, SWE | draft = 275th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2005 }} Christer Olsson (born July 24, 1970 in Arboga, Sweden) is a retired professional hockey player who played briefly in the NHL with the St. Louis Blues and Ottawa Senators. He played Defense and shot left handed. Playing career Olsson was drafted by the Blues in the 11th round, 275th overall in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. He played in Sweden for 2 years before splitting the 1995–1996 season with the Worcester Ice Cats of the AHL and making his debut with the Blues. The following season he was part of an infamous and extremely lopsided trade when he was traded by the Blues to the Ottawa Senators for Pavol Demitra. Demitra eventually became a scoring powerhouse with the Blues for a number of years while Olsson decided to go back to Sweden to play hockey after his short stint with the Senators that year. Olsson played 7 more years in Sweden and one in Austria before retiring after the 2004–2005 season. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1992-93 Brynas IF Gavle SEL 22 4 4 8 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Brynas IF Gavle SEL 38 7 3 10 50 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Brynas IF Gavle SEL 39 6 5 11 18 14 1 3 4 6 1995-96 St. Louis Blues NHL 26 2 8 10 14 3 0 0 0 0 1995-96 Worcester IceCats AHL 39 7 7 14 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 St. Louis Blues NHL 5 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Ottawa Senators NHL 25 2 3 5 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Worcester IceCats AHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Vastra Frolunda HC Gotebo SEL 45 13 8 21 54 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Vastra Frolunda HC Gotebo SEL 47 5 11 16 48 4 0 1 1 4 1999-00 Klagenfurt AC Aust 34 7 11 18 63 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Brynas IF Gavle SEL 46 9 7 16 28 4 0 0 0 12 2001-02 Brynas IF Gavle SEL 50 5 16 21 65 4 0 0 0 2 2002-03 Leksands IF SEL 48 10 10 20 44 3 1 0 1 6 2003-04 Leksands IF SEL 50 7 8 15 54 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Leksands IF Swe-1 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 56 4 12 16 24 3 0 0 0 0 See also *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of AHL seasons External links * Category:1970 births Category:Brynäs IF players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:Leksands IF players Category:Living people Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Worcester IceCats players sv:Christer Olsson